Never Forget
by SexyRyu28
Summary: Never forget, our love is that strong, it’s timeless, ageless, eternal, remember that... For all of you who doubt true love.


**A/N:** Hi there ppl - waves - I'm back with another story. This came to me while I was pondering on irony... Yeah, I know, lack of sleep do horrible things to the mind. -sighs- Anyways, I truly hope you enjoy reading it. As always, a big thanks to my beta Inu-midoriko for helping me with all my ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I own my yummy cup of coffee, my cookies(which I'm not sharing), and my idog(which has me completely stupified). Sadly I own no part of Gravitation.

**--**

**Never forget**

"…_never forget, that it's our fate…"_

Inside a regular apartment, one of the most talked about couples in show biz struggled to get ready…

"Shuichi, have you seen my blue shirt?" asked Yuki while practically dismantling the closet door.

"In the closet, fourth hanger from your left." responded the singer. "Yuki, I cant find my khaki carpenters."

"I put them on top of the bed." he said while searching for something else, "Shu, where are-"

"Your black trousers are next to the blue shirt. Have you seen my-?"

"Cologne, try on top of the dresser." Shuichi gasped at the feeling of a cold nose touching his nape. "How come we know where each other's stuff is, but can't find our own things?"

Shuichi turned to face his partner, "It's quite simple. It means that we will always be able to find each other. It's our fate." he kissed the blonde man tenderly on the lips. "Now we better get movin' or we'll be in tomorrows paper."

"We're on it at least once a week."

"Yeah, only this time we'll be in the obituaries, 'cause that's where your sister is going to put us if we are late."

"Point taken."

Living together had become so natural for the couple. Yes there were many 'misunderstandings' at the beginning but they worked it out and they were happy. As one of the headlines said 'one of the most envied couple in all of Japan.' Hard to believe that it's been eight years since Shuichi came - or rather imposed his presence - into Yuki's life. He took the author into one hell of a ride. Now they were close to each other, both their families had practically merged into one big happy, dysfunctional, loud family.

--

"You two are late," yelled Mika and Maiko, almost in a chorus to the two men standing at the door.

"By twenty frickin' minutes." said the novelist.

"You better behave Eiri Uesugi or I swear-"

Mika's ranting was cut short by a cute little girl yelling, "Uncle Ichi," she was Mika and Tohma's youngest child and the reason the couple were in the old house in Kyoto. It was the girl's fourth Birthday. Her name was Haruki; she had beautiful light brown hair tied on a bow and a pair of big dark brown eyes. She wore a gorgeous kimono and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Little Haruki-chan," said Yuki, taking the opportunity to ignore her sister completely.

"I'm not little uncle Yuki, I'm four years old," she pouted, showing four little cute fingers to his uncle.

Shuichi giggled, "Of course you are not little, that's why we got you a BIG present." he said opening his arms wide.

"Shuichi, Yuki, you spoil her too much," said Mika smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said the singer innocently before placing Haruki on top of his shoulders and running off to where the rest of the guests gathered.

Yuki watch his lover with such warm eyes, "There she goes with uncle Ichi," he said while hanging his jacket.

There was no doubt, they were meant for each other. Even through all the hardship, all the tears. It was all worth it in the end. It only made their relationship stronger.

Yuki hardly drank and his smoking had also lessened just a tiny bit but at the same time Shuichi was more mature and calmer. They no longer got on each other's nerves, now they complemented each other. They were one.

Mika stared at his brother's smile while watching his partner. Yuki Eiri now showed his smile more openly. That was Shuichi's doing and for that, Mika was grateful. Shuichi was also little Haruki's favorite uncle, "Those two, they have a bond you know?" she said, "She knows when he's coming to visit even before we know. Some how she seems to be connected to him."

"That's how he is once he gets close to you…" Yuki paused for a few seconds, "I'm sure you understand."

"Who would've thought that the Shindou and the Uesugi families were to become this united? Even father seems happy." said Mika.

"Yeah," was Yuki's reply as he watched Shuichi, Ryuichi and Tatsuha rolling on the floor with a bunch of kids.

In the past, the idea of Yuki been around so many people, let alone children, would have been unlikely, but now this whole family gathering thing didn't sound so bad. One could even dare to say he looked forward to them. There was only one problem. There were so many kids that he couldn't remember all the names or which ones belonged to who, with the exception of Mika's children. Shuichi new the drill and so did the children; they even found it fun, like a game.

Yuki walked towards the family room and almost instantly Shuichi stood up, 'Here he comes', he thought.

"Okay soldiers you know the drill," said Shuichi saluting Yuki in a military way, "parents assemble your troops." Everyone was involved on the little display, "Troops introduce yourselves." was Shuichi's order.

"Seguchi's battalion," said Mika standing behind a boy and two girls, "the twins: Arisu and Arata, age six, Haruki, age four."

"Matsuoka-Shindou," said Maiko holding a baby boy and standing next to a boy, "Toshiaki, age four, Naoki, age one.

"Nakano," said a very pregnant Ayaka standing next to a girl, "Ayame, age three."

"Ukai," said Noriko standing shoulder to shoulder to a very pretty teenager, "Saki, age fourteen."

"Sa-Sa-Sakano," he stuttered, a boy hiding behind his legs, "Hikaru, age four."

"Winchester," said the American, thankfully no gun in sight, "Michael, age thirteen."

"And us, Ryuichi Sakuma and Kumagoro, na-no-da." He sat on the floor a big grin on his face, and the ever-faithful Kumagoro balanced atop his head.

Ryuichi never married let alone had kids yet he was as cheerful as ever; always playing with Shuichi and occasionally just looking at him from afar with eyes full of love. He was content to just be part of Shuichi's happiness even if he wasn't the cause of it. Being close to him was enough.

Tatsuha had not settled either; you see he was in the same position as Ryuichi, loving a person from far away, a person that was already in love with someone else.

Ryuichi and Tatsuha: two men suffering from unreciprocated love.

--

They all laughed and feasted. Overall they all had a great time. Everyone stayed for the weekend, and the kids were happy to have everyone stay the night. Shuichi and Ryuichi would sing to the little ones lullabies until they were fast asleep, and Yuki discovered he enjoyed telling the older ones stories. Especially scary stories to which Tatsuha would render his services as professional scary noise maker.

"Awwww, uncle Yuki, you really have to go?" whined the twins.

"Yes," answered the novelist lighting a much-wanted cigarette.

"Don't worry we'll see you guys next month." said Shuichi.

Arisu who was more daring than her twin brother said, "How can you kiss someone that smells like an ashtray?"

Yuki choked on his indulgence and growled, "Hey, watch it brat." while Shuichi, who was holding Maiko's baby, giggled.

"Arisu, don't tease your uncle, you know how sensitive he is." Yuki glared at both of them.

After everyone had said their goodbyes they each got into their respective vehicle and drove off. The Seguchi family waved goodbye and little Haruki who sat on Ryuichi's shoulders started to cry,

"What's wrong sweetie pie?" asked Mika.

"Mama, Papa, my chest feels tight and my heart is making a lot of noise."

"Why?" asked Tohma to his youngest.

"This bye-bye feels weird, I don't wanna say bye-bye to uncle Ichi, I don't wanna." cried the girl.

No one understood what she meant by it since she could only explain herself as any four year old would, by crying.

--

Shuichi and Yuki were on their way back home much like the other guests. First in line K followed by Sakano and then Hiro, and at the very end of the line Yuki and Shuichi who were very far back in the line. They were all heading in the same direction; to the city, and there was only one main road leading there. After that they will all go their separate ways to their respective homes.

"Haruki looked like a doll," said the singer.

"Mhmm,"

"In a few years there'll be a swarm of boys following her around."

"I doubt it," the novelist said blowing a cloud o smoke out the window.

"How come?"

"First of all she has an older brother that takes after his father, smart and manipulative. An older sister that takes after her mother and probably fights like a biker in a bar, then there are the parents and three uncles plus all of the lunatics that come as a side order. Are you kidding me, she is more protected than the Mona Lisa portraits."

"True," the singer giggled, "to think that _we_ are uncles and that our families get along so good." Shuichi sighed.

"Hell, even the old fart likes you," snorted Yuki, "he calls you 'son' now."

"Took him long enough."

"Took us both long enough." Yuki said reaching for his lover's hand.

"Your silly. Look at us, we're together. We're happily in love," the singer kissed the blonde's hand, "Our love is that strong, it's timeless, ageless, eternal, remember that."

Yuki looked at the man next to him. He had so much love for him that he feared his chest would explode. He brushed his fingers along his lover's arm and said smiling, "It's our fate."

Shuichi opened his eyes wide, so did Yuki as he struggled to maintain control of the vehicle. A truck had crossed the lane. Yuki tried to evade the impact but in doing so the car went off the road rolling a few times before impacting a tree.

The novelist opened his eyes searching for his lover, "Shu… ichi,"

"Mnhh, Yu-Yuki,"

"…here, I'm here."

"I can't see anything," the singer coughed up blood, "Yuki… not now… we can't..."

Yuki ignored the pain and released his seat belt, then he noticed the cause for his pain, what was supposed to be his leg looked more like shredded meat, he could see his bone, the leg muscle was mangled and there was no skin. So he undid Shuichi's seatbelt, "…listen to me you have to get out."

"I can't," he sobbed, Yuki looked as Shuichi's tears got mixed with the blood.

"You have to Shuichi… please." tears were flowing out of Yuki's golden eyes, "You smell that, it's gasoline, you have to go hurry."

"…can't move… " The singer was slipping in and out of consciousness, "I love you Eiri… I always will." Shuichi spoke no more.

Yuki was getting dizzy he had lost a lot of blood but he managed to pull Shuichi's body close to him, "I love you too," he held him stroking his hair.

Yuki heard a voice that sounded very far away, 'don't worry…Nakano… I'll always be with him.'

"Shuichi… never forget that it's our fate… to find each other...even after death…"

A loud blast made the earth tremble and in a matter of seconds the car was engulfed in flames. The two lovers embraced each other even in their last moments; their hands forever joined.

--

So what do you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I like hearing from you guys. See you next time. Adios!!!


End file.
